Make a Will
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Se você quer alguma coisa, faça por merecer." .:Slash. JENSHA&DASTIEL. Dark Lemon Sweet.:.


●**Slash. Jensha & Dastiel. Dark Lemon Sweet. SEM BETA.●**

**Notinha da Mells:** _Fic do gelo (O gelo virou um __**frigorífico**__, mas tudo bem =p)_. RA (Imaginemos que Jensen tem uma noiva e que o God!Misha está solteiro – quem dera *se abana*). E essa fic também era presente de Niver da **TaXXTi**, mas virou só presente porque eu sou lenta – muito lenta. **Enjoy**, meus pervos **\o/**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Make a Will<strong>_

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>– O... Quê? – Essa foi a única coisa racional que Jensen Ross Ackles pode verbalizar diante daqueles olhos azuis faiscantes e cheios de determinação, além de uma famigerada pitada de malícia.<p>

– Foi o que você ouviu Jen não me faça repetir. – E deu um de seus vários sorrisos estonteantes encostando-se ao acesso da porta do apartamento do loiro.

– Isso é algum tipo de piada sua? Jared está aí, não está? É uma nova forma de despedida de solteiro? – Indagou olhando por cima dos ombros do moreno procurando o outro colega de elenco que não estava lá.

– Não vai me convidar para entrar? – Perguntou casualmente, tentando não pensar no que dissera minutos atrás, ele admitia, era muita cara de pau sua (ou de madeira mesmo) estar ali, mas situações desesperadoras exigem medidas desesperadas.

Ackles fez uma cara de 'por que não?' e abriu um pouco mais a porta deixando um acesso maior para o outro adentrar – que o fez prontamente. Fechou a saída ainda meio incrédulo com aquilo tudo, porque _tinha_ de ser apenas uma brincadeira, afinal quando eles se conheceram nas filmagens de Supernatural o loiro ficou sentindo-se um puta pervertido de não deixar de pensar em Collins como algum tipo de objeto sexual e principalmente depois de beijá-lo em uma das vezes em que saíram para beber sozinhos. Se o outro gostava mesmo dele, por que simplesmente no dia seguinte agiu como se nada fora do ordinário estivesse acontecido? Ele se lembrava muito bem de como se sentiu um lixo, mas tentou esquecer e agora que ele estava prestes a casar o outro vinha com uma dessas?

Ele podia, sim, ainda ter uma quedinha (ou escorregão, diga-se de passagem) pelo outro, mas as coisas não eram mais tão fáceis assim. Então, decidiu ainda deixar a máscara da descontração sobre sua face e se fazer de idiota mais um pouco.

– Mas me diz, Misha. Você veio aqui me levar a algum puteiro? – Fez-se de curioso. – Olha, embora eu seja desse jeito que você me conhece, eu faço o gênero fiel, sabe? – E sorriu delirantemente torto.

– Jen, você não pode casar. – Reiniciou descarado, senão nem conseguiria continuar com aquela balburdia. – E você sabe exatamente o porquê, eu quero você, como você também me quer. – Andou lentamente em direção ao outro o encurralando na porta. – É o melhor pra você, pra nós dois, na realidade.

De repente o rosto descontraído do loiro ficou levemente mais grave. – É o melhor? – Sua voz era neutra, não dava pra saber o que raios ele estava pretendendo, se é que realmente ele estava planejando algo.

– Sim. – Retrucou somente, enquanto colocava uma mão de cada lado do corpo de outro, sustentando-se na parede. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que mais um centímetro seus lábios se tocariam.

O loiro sorriu minimamente, com a penumbra Misha mal pode ver seu leve angular de lábios.

– O que foi? – Inquiriu ligeiramente embaraçado, porém a resposta não foi o que veio de imediato.

Jensen impeliu-se de encontro ao outro, tocando seus corpos intimamente enquanto uma perna sua infiltrava-se entre as de Misha e sua língua já valsava imoral com a do budista que correspondia à mesma altura. Mãos atrevidas adentraram pela única peça de roupa que o loiro usava – apenas uma toalha branca – e pararam sobre sua semi-ereção, apertando, fazendo-o gemer languida e dolorosamente e sem nenhuma pena. E tudo terminou da mesma forma que começou, em apenas um rompante. Jensen empurrou o outro se sustentando na parede atrás de si, suas faces coradas, respirações descompassadas e lábios inchados.

– É o melhor? Então me prove! Eu vou esperar. – E abril a porta, deixando um perplexo Misha Collins passar por esta. – _Se você quer alguma coisa, faça por merecer_. – Sorriu fechando o acesso.

Por aquela o moreno não esperava. Não mesmo...

**-x-**

Collins observou o loiro chegar para as gravações da temporada, estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e tirando brincadeiras com os outros juntamente com Jared – o de sempre... De vez em quando dava olhadas em sua direção com aquele seu sorriso ladino como se o estivesse açulando para algo – que o moreno sabia muito bem o que era.

"Pobre Jensen, não sabe o que lhe espera, mas foi ele que pediu..." – Pensou intimamente.

Onde ele estava com a cabeça para aceitar de forma muda aquela proposta no mínimo indecente? Bom, mas talvez fosse esses acessos ousados do outro que o atraía tanto. Desencostou-se da parede, retirou as mãos dos bolsos do casaco de Castiel que já usava e aproximou-se do grupinho na qual também fazia parte.

– E aí Misha, vai sair com a gente hoje? – Perguntou um dos homens.

Este não se deu ao trabalho nem de olhar para o produtor, seus olhos estavam perdidos nos verdes que o encaravam curiosos há alguns metros e retrucou. – Não, hoje eu e Jensen vamos treinar uma cena que eu simplesmente não estou conseguindo pegar, não é? – Ele era bem convincente até mesmo nas desculpas baratas, retórica herdada ainda dos tempos em que era da política.

O loiro engasgou com a própria saliva meneando um 'sim' desajeitado com a cabeça enquanto colocava a ultima parte do figurino para virar por completo Dean Winchester.

Padaleck olhou desconfiado para os dois com um meio riso de 'eu sei de tudo, seus babacas', mas nada disse, afinal estava ocupado demais olhando para os seios protuberantes da maquiadora que ajeitava fervorosamente a sua franja.

**-x-**

Para a total sorte de Misha as gravações não foram pesadas, apenas frias demais em sua concepção, já que o diretor resolveu colocar literalmente um frigorífico no _set _de filmagens para mais um caso que seria desvendado pelos irmãos Winchester. As pessoas logo se dispersaram e o moreno havia subornado o vigia, muito fã seu, para deixar as chaves do galpão principal em suas mãos.

Jensen ia saindo pela tangente, ou melhor, pela porta dos fundos sem sequer trocar o figurino, no entanto ele parecia não saber com quem estava lidando, seu amigo era mais ardiloso que uma mulher.

– Aonde vai, _Dean_? – Investigou sadicamente atrás de si.

Ackles congelou e nada tinha a ver com o frio dos diabos que fazia ali. – Por que está me chamando de _Dean_? – Questionou girando nos calcanhares paulatinamente.

– Bom, pelas roupas pensei que fosse. – Olhou para o corpo do amigo de forma faminta.

Jensen sempre pensou em fazer joguinhos sórdidos com o outro fingindo serem Castiel e Dean, mas o moreno não parecia em nada estar no papel além das vestes, já que o anjo da série jamais – em hipótese alguma – teria um brilho tão maligno nos olhos (ou, pelo menos, até aquele momento no _script_ que recebera). Mas também não conteve um leve tremor que percorreu sua espinha ao ver o outro vestido com aquele sobretudo claro do personagem, as roupas formais, a gravata afrouxada, além de andar em sua direção e lhe observar tão eroticamente.

– Que tal brincar um pouco, hein Dean? – Quando o loiro viu o outro já estava bem pertinho, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido e enrolando o dedo indicador no cordão de seu figurino. – Te provar algumas coisas, lembra? – Acariciou a nuca do outro leve e lentamente, vendo-o arrepiar-se em cada poro.

Ackles quase se arrependeu de ter feito aquele desafio para o seu colega de gravação, agora comeria o pão que o diabo amassou, isso na melhor das hipóteses, se ele não fosse a refeição do próprio diabo – aquele mesmo, que estava colado a si de forma despudorada enquanto lambia a sua orelha.

– S-seu imoral. – Gemeu vendo o outro lhe sorrir preguiçosamente, lhe encarando com as pupilas negras, dilatas, sugando tudo e não devolvendo nada. Absolutas. Sentiu-se ser arrastado, mãos possessivas prendendo seus pulsos. – Onde está me levando? – Perguntou nervosamente, sentindo o frio aumentar. Infelizmente estava apenas com uma camisa de algodão que adorava usar como Dean, mas sem jaquetas de couro para barrar o ar gélido.

– Você verá. – Proferiu. Nada mais precisava ser dito, ele faria todo o resto até Jensen engolir cada sílaba que dissera na noite anterior.

Antes de dizer ou fazer qualquer protesto, viu apenas o vulto sorridente de Misha (ou Castiel, como preferir) retirar um lenço escuro do bolso do casaco e logo depois a única coisa que ele assistia era a escuridão. O maldito daquele _anjo_ de uma figa era extremamente rápido com as mãos, depois foi um barulho de pano sendo rasgado e em seguida seus pulsos estavam amarrados atrás de seu corpo. – Collins, isso NÃO TEM graça!

– Castiel, Dean... Você sabe que o nome é Castiel.

– Que seja, pare agora com essa brincadeirinha demoníaca.

– Mas eu sou um anjo, – Disse com a cara-lisa de sempre – e ainda nem ensaiamos a cena, Dean. – Protestou falsário empurrando Ackles em um dos vários balcões do lugar deixando o outro com as mãos presas acima da cabeça.

O loiro caiu de rosto em uma superfície fria, reconheceu ser uma das mesas de metal que ficavam dentro do frigorífico instalado no _set_. Mais um pouco e aquilo tudo já estaria lhe deixando com medo, mas era um receio prazeroso no final das contas, embora nunca verbalizasse isso para aquela criaturinha sórdida que o agarrava.

– Promete que vai ser um bom Winchester? – Sussurrou lúbrico contra a pele trêmula e inundada de calafrios.

– E tem outro jeito? – Retrucou com um sorriso mínimo, era bom saber que o outro estava tentando provar o quanto lhe queria, apesar das circunstancias.

– Humn... – Fingiu pensar sobre o assunto esfregando sua ereção entre as nádegas do outro. – Não! – Dizendo isso deitou seu corpo por cima das costas do outro, sentindo o cheiro enquanto uma de suas mãos se infiltrava pela barra da calça, adentrando pela braguilha aberta habilmente.

Jensen provou dedos quentes aliviarem de leve a sua ereção por sobre o tecido fino da cueca. – Humnmn... – Choramingou em aprovação, arfando de prazer. No entanto o toque quente das mãos e do corpo de Misha evaporou-se. Ackles se sentiu no relento ouvindo apenas alguns barulhos vindos de um dos cantos da sala e tentou identificar o que era cada um deles.

Misha arrastou uma cadeira e colocou no canto da sala onde era um pouco mais claro e aquecido – não seria tão mal com o outro afinal de contas. Por breves segundos ficou com certo temor, será que não estava indo longe demais? Mas imediatamente se recompôs quando esvaziou seus bolsos retirando uma mordaça, foi até uma geladeira que havia bem perto dos dois e para a sua alegria ela estava funcionando, abriu o compartimento superior vasculhando o que havia lá, sorriu para os pequenos cubos solitários de gelo que havia no local, queria fazer algo mais mirabolante, porém estava tão nervoso que não estava raciocinando direito, mas pensando bem não precisaria de mais nada para provar o seu querer – tinha tudo que precisava bem na sua frente. Um Dean Winchester amarrado e vários cubos de gelo a disposição de um Castiel possuído – só rezou, enquanto colocava um pequeno cubo de gelo na boca, para que nenhuma fã mais insaciável estivesse escondida em meio aquele mar de coisas do _set_.

Jensen tremeu quando ouviu passos se aproximando, vindo para fazer sabe-se o quê com ele. – Misha, olhe... – Começou tentando dizer que conversara com sua noiva na noite anterior, mas foi brutalmente interrompido.

– Castiel, Cas, como preferir. – Falou em alto e bom som, soando um tanto autoritário.

– Cas, – Pigarreou corando levemente, era meio constrangedor ser obrigado a fazer seus devaneios imorais e íntimos. – Esqueça o que eu disse ontem, Ok? Ouça, tenho algo a dizer pra você, mas me solte, deixe eu te ver.

– Não estou interessado nisso agora, Dean. A única coisa que eu quero fazer é possuir seu corpo e isso nada tem a ver com algo sobrenatural, entende? – Retorquiu cínico. – Mas não se preocupe, você vai gostar. – Deu um sorriso embriagador, no entanto o outro não pode ver pela venda sobre suas vistas. Olhou para o loiro naquela posição que o açulava a arrancar as calças de Jensen e fazer sexo selvagem com o ele ali mesmo, mas seria paciente. Teria sua recompensa. Vingança e gelo eram sinônimos.

Ackles sentiu quando lábios quentes se aproximaram da sua orelha esquerda e sussurraram lúbricos. – Charada. Você quer me comer, Dean? – Mordiscou de leve, causando frêmitos naquela criatura a sua mercê pelo frio do gelo que acabara de colocar na boca. – Aproveite que eu estou bonzinho.

– Ahnm, Deus! Qualquer coisa, desde que seja com você. – Entregou-se totalmente rouco com aquela inquisição tão sexy.

– Humm... Jensen Ackles acertou a resposta e ele ganha um prêmio! – Desamarrou lentamente a venda. – Você verá exatamente tudo o que eu vou fazer com você. – Piscou para o outro que já o observava por sobre os ombros como se estivesse segredando algo muito importante.

O loiro não pode deixar de pensar em como o moreno ficava estonteante com aquele seu riso, mas seus pensamentos foram quebrados quando foi puxado novamente pelo outro. Foi praticamente jogado em uma cadeira solitária quase no canto da sala, os braços amarrados atrás do pequeno encosto, as pernas levemente abertas e entre elas um anjo caído e totalmente louco para lhe levar a mesma insanidade – não que ele não quisesse, estava esperando por aquilo há eras.

Misha sentou no colo de Jensen, sentindo a excitação que com toda a certeza lhe doía, apertada, no _jeans_.

– Humnm, Mi... Você quer me matar? – Choramingou sentindo a fricção dos corpos, focalizando seu olhar naquele azul faiscante, mais um pouco e Jensen (ou Dean) queimaria vivo.

Espalmou uma mão de cada lado do rosto que aprendeu tanto a gostar, aproximando, tocando seu hálito quente na face daquela criatura que não podia perder e pediu quase que em uma súplica. – Me chama de Cas.

Instintivamente Dean Winchester (sim, por que com aquele gemido evaporou toda a sua sanidade mental), retrucou com os restos do que ele chamava de voz. – T-tudo que você quiser, Cas.

O moreno sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior, imaginando o que faria a seguir. Mas antes de tudo queria provar daquela boca mais uma vez, para o gosto ficar gravado em sua mente, tomou os outros lábios com sofreguidão, quase violento, um gosto de ferrugem e sal se misturou a saliva, mordia e sugava com propriedade e já não havia mais espaço nem para o ar entre seus bíceps. Largaram-se apenas porque o ar se fazia necessário. – Você é meu! – Segurou a nuca do outro, obrigando-lhe a encarar seu rosto. Aquilo não era uma pergunta, era apenas uma constatação.

Engoliu em seco diante daquela visão tão tentadora, vendo o outro sair de seu colo e ajoelhar-se entre suas pernas.

Castiel passou as mãos pelo tronco torneado com apenas uma camisa que separava suas peles, subiu o tecido dolorosamente, apreciando a visão que se descobria, abaixou o _jeans_ alheio para apreciar aquela excitação provocada por ele mesmo. – Você me quer, Dean? – Inquiriu franzindo o cenho, ele se pareceu tanto com o anjo que era como se Castiel tivesse invadido aquela realidade e tomado conta do corpo do budista.

O loiro mordeu levemente o lábio, o que quer que ele fosse dizer teria consequências enormes – não que ele não soubesse o que queria, mas Collins demonstrou ser instável no primeiro beijo de ambos.

O moreno umedeceu os lábios inchados pela excitação com sua língua, levantou-se indo para perto da mesa onde estavam os cubos de gelo enquanto respirava fundo e passava a mão esquerda por seus cabelos finos e escuros. Ficou de costas para Jensen, não queria que ele visse seu rosto – não poderia competir com uma mulher e uma vida normal.

– Eu quero, desde o primeiro dia em que eu vi você. – Disse rouco, quebrando o silêncio. Seu corpo estava tremendo, necessitando de cada pedaço de pele do outro ator e ele precisava daquilo naquele exato momento.

Misha aproximou-se novamente. – Tem certeza disso? – Buscou resposta, acostando-se novamente em Ackles, sustentando as palmas das mãos nos joelhos do outro, recurvado e lhe observando em um olhar que beirava o sério, mas não menos sensual.

– E você tem? – Respondeu com outra pergunta tentando ignorar o frio.

– Vou provar. – Disse depositando outro beijo nos lábios finos a sua frente.

Logo Jensen provou uma língua fria valsar pela sua com um pequeno cubo de gelo que fazia do beijo algo ainda mais erótico. Provocando uma onda de ar congelante subindo toda a sua espinha e se dissipando na nuca, fazendo seu membro ereto parecer ainda mais quente. Era isso, Dean estava pegando fogo em meio a todo aquele gelo e queria que Castiel terminasse com tudo e lhe lançasse no mar inflamado de seus braços.

Misha separou-se do beijo quando o ar realmente se fez necessário, afastou-se retirando lentamente o sobretudo claro, fazendo-o cair no chão lenta e dolentemente.

O loiro engoliu em seco. Não. Misha Collins _não_ poderia torturá-lo daquela forma tão prazerosa, pediria para morrer se por acaso aquilo continuasse por pelo menos nos próximos trinta segundos. Mas parece que ele teria que aguentar toda aquela agonia por muito mais enquanto o moreno fazia questão de largar no chão o paletó negro, a camisa branca e retirar o cinto de forma tão libidinosa naquele _strip_ particular para seu adorado Winchester.

A braguilha foi aberta e Jensen não pode deixar de salivar instintivamente. Deus! Quantas vezes sua mente o torturou querendo aquilo... Se tivesse algum problema de coração ele já estaria em coma por tanta lascívia em apenas um ser humano – ou anjo, tecnicamente. Mas a calça ficou semiaberta, quase mostrando a cueca negra por baixo, exibindo apenas o volume da excitação ainda oculta, porque Castiel aproveitou esse momento para se aproximar, passar as mãos pelos ombros logo mais abaixo, subir pelo pescoço desnudo e a boca indo parar ao pé do ouvido coberto por pequenos cabelos claros.

– Me diga. O que quer que eu faça, hein Dean? – Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha a sua mercê, deixando o hálito gélido encostar-se a pele retesada.

– M-me chupa. – A verdade era que ele não queria, ele _precisava_ sentir aquela língua congelante fazer o trabalho em sua glande, com gula, com fome e foi o que teve.

O _inocente_ anjo abaixou-se, abocanhando o outro apetitosamente, fazendo-o tremer de êxtase e frio, soltar gemidos roucos e tentar acompanhar o movimento da sua boca com os quadris. Mas ele parou. Ainda não havia aproveitado nada daquela festa e levantando-se novamente retirou o resto daquele incomodo de seu corpo até ficar nu, sempre olhando para aqueles olhos verdes, tão arregalados que pareciam que iriam lhe engolir, lhe comer com selvageria – mas era isso que o ex-político queria. Colocou dois dedos na boca entreaberta de Ackles enquanto sentava em seu colo.

– Chupa pra mim? – Questionou em um choramingo quase inaudível.

Jensen fechou os olhos, sugando-os fervorosamente, sentindo o outro fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem, desejou que fosse o próprio membro de Misha em sua boca, o que fez ficar ainda mais duro e roçar-se sem querer na excitação do moreno que estava tão perto. – Hahunm. – Não se conteve a um longe gemido, ele estava tão sensível que mais um toque ele gozaria, no entanto sentiu dedos se fecharem com força na base de seu membro.

– Você não pode, não ainda. – Disse maroto enquanto retirava os dedos da outra mão da boca do loiro, ajeitando-se ainda sobre o colo de Jensen. – Tem que ser dentro de mim. – Sussurrou.

O loiro até mesmo depois daquela frase ainda não havia raciocinado direito, mas não teve dúvidas quando viu Misha descansar a testa suada em seu ombro esquerdo e gemer enquanto se preparava.

– Ahnmn, Dean. Isso é... hunm. – Mordeu o lábio, gemendo próximo ao rosto a sua frente.

Deus dos céus, Collins não estava masturbando-se daquele jeito tão tentador, estava? Afinal, ele era masoquista ou sádico? Talvez nem o Todo Poderoso pudesse responder, porque era perversão demais. Jensen só não gozou porque havia dedos circundando com afinco o seu membro e ele agradeceu por aquilo, porque ele queria sentir-se ir fundo naquele ator dos infernos. Quem sabe ele fosse a maçã que adão ficou tão tentado a provar no paraíso.

O moreno parou com aquela valsa torpe e solitária e então se ajeitou meio inábil pela posição sobre o membro de sua vítima, rebolando-se para ser penetrado, gemendo no processo e arrancando do outro pequenos grunhidos de êxtase.

O vai e vem começou ritmado enquanto Ross tentava controlar-se o máximo possível para aquela perfeição não acabar enquanto os gemidos, as palavras desconexas ganhavam amplitude naquele _set_ cumplice de seus atos.

– Hnmnhmm, Jen, eu... ahnm, eu te amo. – Tomou a boca a sua frente com sofreguidão e essa foi a gota d'água para um loiro totalmente entregue a todo aquele frenesi.

Ambos gozaram simultaneamente, o sêmen se alastrando por dentro de Collins e pelo abdômen de Jensen e o beijo se rompeu no delírio do momento.

– Eu, ahnmn, eu também. – Expôs não aguentando guardar aquilo somente para si.

O moreno passou as mãos pela pele suada enquanto traçava um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço alvo, tinha conseguido provar o que tanto queria.

– Agora pode me soltar?

Misha riu levemente fazendo o que o outro pedira, não sentiam mais frio.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p><em>Eu tinha <em>_**muita**__ coisa para dizer sobre essa fic, mas demorou TANTO que eu esqueci =D Enfim, TaXXTi desculpe pela demora; gente desculpem, mas quando decidi termina-la foi realmente num frenesi. A questão de sempre conter toalhas brancas na minha fic é coincidência, JURO! E lamento estar sem betagem, mas a Anarco anda sem tempo ;)_

_**Review**__?_

_**P.S:**__ Espero que vocês tenham entendido essa salada mista dos infernos. HAHAHAHA Um dia ainda vou ser ripada..._


End file.
